


Nightbrothers

by diceboy



Series: Macabre’s sexy adventures [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Force Bonds, Age Difference, Alien Biology, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Surrogacy, Xenophilia, bad consent practices when it comes to mind probing, briefly mentioned, good consent practices, maul is a massive switch, nightbrother oc, when it comes to sex, who still uses binary pronouns but we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceboy/pseuds/diceboy
Summary: Maul’s curious encounter with one of the other last remaining night brothers, leads to a sex encounter, leads to accidentally having a new apprentice.Oops





	Nightbrothers

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you are one of the 4 people who know this character form our roleplaying game god help you and please don’t read this and ruin him.
> 
> 2\. This takes place during the reign of the empire during the time when maul was leading the crimson dawn. Meaning he’s probably in his late 30s early 40s, the character he’s paired with is 19, so legal but could still be icky, especially since i refer to him as boy and stuff, be warned.

It had been an interesting day for Maul all things considered. The rescue from the imperial prisoner transport by a ragtag group of bounty hunters had been ultimately unnecessary but not unappreciated. They hadn’t even been specifically looking for him. He would have called it luck if he didn’t believe the force had brought them to him for a reason. A reason that has been standing outside the training room he was currently residing in for the better part of an hour. A young Nightbrother and already a powerful force user in his own right. Maul has assumed that all the Nightbrother were destroyed, but here in the bowels of the corporate sector one had stumbled into him. Surely this was the forces doing. The boy was not attempting to hide himself in the force, if anything he was specifically making himself known, just pacing outside the room, waiting for Maul to invite him in. He was a polite thing, overly so for Maul’s taste. Even so he was still a curiosity Maul wished to know more about. So Maul opened the door with the force. Facing away for the door Maul pretended to be inspecting the myriad of weapons adorning the walls. The boy peaked his head in, before stepping inside and standing to the side of Maul, again waiting to be acknowledged. He was smaller than Maul who was not himself large for a Zabrak, and his large pancho did him no favors. Even now Maul could see the outlines of the totems and fetishes the boy kept underneath it.

“Macabre, correct.” Not really a question, Maul said as his eyes slid to the side to watch the smaller man. The response he got was a short and careful nod. 

“Tell me Macabre, how did you escape the destruction on Dathomir?” Maul asked words cold and seemingly unfeeling. This promoted a gulp from Macabre and a long pause before he answered. In the short time Maul had known him it was easy to tell the boy was not a fan of verbal communication. Preferring to use body language to communicate with his crew mates, and even broadcasting thoughts through the force to Maul when he first saw him. 

“Auntie took me from Dathomir when I was young.” Macabre finally managed to put a sentence together. Leaving the amount of time he had been away as an implication. Maul took some time to think on the matter. This Auntie who had attacked the imperial ship and was driven off by Macabre and his crew appeared to be a rogue Nightsister, perhaps he should be less surprised. If the Nightsisters were willing to give him as a gift at a young age it made more than a little sense that some felt entitled to take their own Nightbrother.

“And how old are you now?” Maul asked. It took Macabre a second to answer, as if he hadn’t thought about it in a while.

“Nineteen,” he eventually answered. Ah barely an adult then.

“Your abilities,” Maul said changing the topic. “Did this Auntie train you?” Macabre violently shook his head, but made no move to speak more on the matter. Maul could have guessed that by Aunties’ reaction to Macabre’s use of the force on the ship, but it was better to hear it from the source. Though Maul had been hoping for more of an explanation, the boy was quiet he would need to be more direct. 

“Where did you learn then?” Maul posits to Macabre and again he’s met with a pause, but Maul could be patient.

“I watched,” Macabre says “then practiced in secret. Learned what I was good at.”

“And what are you good at,” Maul pushed again taking a step closer to Macabre, who to his credit did not step back under Maul’s looming presence. Instead he was clearly thinking, trying to formulate his abilities into words. Maul let him take his time, but it wasn’t long before he felt a tap on his mental shields. Curious and cautious not trying to work its way past them but asking for permission to share information. Clearly Macabre had decided it was easiest to convey his capabilities through the force. A strange boy indeed. Maul let down his outer shields to allow for the reviving of information. He was rewarded with an understanding of Macabre’s powers as metaphysical, and less tangible than Macabre understood the force to typically be. That his powers felt less materiel and more ephemeral. Macabre has never been able to recreate the force lighting or force pushes he’s seen other do, but has not problem absorbing the memories of the dead. Maul found all of this quite interesting, the spells of the Nightsisters, while not his original training, Maul had found quite useful in the past. If this boy could be shaped properly. Maul’s mind rushed with possibilities. The boy was far to old for the kind of training Maul went through or what he understood the Jedi used to do, but Maul hardly wanted to replicate either of those. Macabre’s abilities could be a compliment to his own, much in the way Savage’s had. It had been sometime since Maul had thought about Savage, his brother, taken from him far to soon. As were the rest of his kin. Macabre wasn’t the nightbrothers he knew, but he was a nightbrother nonetheless. His presence was making Maul feel nostalgic, perhaps not the most potent emotion but one that could still be channeled through the force. Maul wanted to know more about Macabre, but was growing tired wringing answers out of the boy. 

“Come, meditate with me.” Maul said again not a question, but a command. Maul kneeled on the floor expecting Macabre to follow suit, but Macabre remained standing, shifting awkwardly from leg to leg. Maul glared a Macabre silently demanding to know what was wrong. Macabre apparently was as good at deciphering body language as he was a projecting it, because he immediately answered.

“I usually meditate with… movement.” Macabre explained awkwardly. Maul cocked his head, Interested. 

“Show me,” Maul demanded, so Macabre did. He closed his eyes and started moving slowly. Getting into a fighting stance, then moving to another, and another, and repeated. Maul checked on the boys mind to see if he was really meditating, and surprisingly he was. Not the most inconvenient quirk all things considered, but still, interesting. Maul continued to watch Macabre for some time. Examining his technique. Maul stood and moved to remove Macabre’s pancho. The boy was deep enough in his meditation or unbothered by the action that he didn’t move to stop Maul. Maul to a brief moment to examine the totems hung on the inside, very few were touched by the force, most were simply superstitious nonsense, but some contained real power. Macabre must have made them himself, once again, a useful gift. But, that’s not why Maul removed Macrabe’s pancho. He wanted a better look at Macabre. Left in his tank top Macabre was undeniably small, but covered in wiry muscles that tensed as he went through the fighting forums. It reminded Maul of youth. Not his youth per say, but a platonic ideal of youth that neither of them really experienced. Maul sighed. Enough time reminiscing, it was time for him to do what he had been planning on the first place, probe Macabre’s mind. 

Macabre’s shields were easy to work around, they were the shields of someone self taught and without much time spent around force users. Maul did not find much concealed information, feelings about Macabre’s crew, and new confusing feelings about himself. Could be useful to cultivate, Maul filed that away for future use. A desire to escape his current life, but guilt about leaving. Another useful tidbit. There was something else Maul was still curious about, the boy was so obedient he wondered if. Maul pressed on Macabre’s shields. Making his intention to move past them clear. And the shields came down almost immediately. Macabre was so compliant. It flipped a switch in Maul. A switch not often switched. Especially with his lack of traditional parts to act on them, but in his time without a lower half he had found other ways of seeking pleasure, and he hadn’t tried it with a force sensitive in some time. He could kill two birds with one stone, cultivate Macabre’s feelings for him and get some pleasure in return. Maul was not a man who often concerned himself with the consequences of such actions. So it was decided.

“Tell me, Macabre,” Maul started startling Macabre out of his meditation. “I have known witches who could see the future. Is this a power you possess?” This received a short nod from Macabre followed by a pause and then,

“In a limited capacity. I can’t see far and it’s not always right.” Macabre admitted. 

“That is acceptable.” Maul responded, “Show me” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Macabre predictably obeyed. Closing his eyes and chanting softly under his breath. It wasn’t long before his eyes snapped open to meet Maul’s grinning face. Macabre’s mouth was opening and closing in astonishment and his pink cheeks had gone bright red under his tattoos. Maul chuckled at the boy’s reaction.

“See something you like?” Maul questioned taking a step closer to Macabre who was to stunned to move.

Macabre gaped and babbled a little. Unsure of what to say, so Maul continued.

“Because if you did,” Maul said again stepping closer putting a hand on Macabre’s chin. “We could make that happen, but you have to say yes.” Maul took another step closer so his metal thighs were pressing against the growing bulge in Macabre’s pants, causing him to whimper. “I won’t do anything unless I know you want it.”

“I’ve, I’ve never…” Macabre managed to force out. Maul was honestly a bit surprised, Macabre was an attractive thing, and even he still got by on the exotic dathomirian look. 

“Never?” Maul repeated, and Macabre nodded. 

“Would you like me to be your first,” Maul whisper in Macabre’s ear, “touch you in a way no one else has.” Macabre shivered, knees knocking together, before nodding vigorously. 

“I know you don’t like talking, but I need to hear you say it.” Maul countered one last time before Macabre managed to croak out a quiet,

“yes!” 

“Good boy,” Maul said using his other hand to stroke one of Macabre’s horns, sending another shiver down Macabre’s spine. 

“If you ever want me to stop for any reason just say so.” Maul said before diving in to capture Macabre’s mouth with his own. Macabre was expectedly passive, but if the hands gripping at Maul’s chest were anything to go off of he was enjoying himself. Maul took his time exploring Macabre’s mouth, filling it with his tongue, as one hand continued to rub Macabre’s head and the other snaked under his tank top. They stayed like this for a while Maul allowing Macabre to adjust to the new sensations. When Maul decided it was time to switch things up. He broke the kiss, taking a second to look at Macabre’s puffy, spit soaked lips, before flipping him around and lifting him up against the wall. Eliciting a squeak from Macabre in the process. Maul chuckled. Then rubbed his empty hips against Macabre’s ass. A surprised moan escaped from Macabre’s lips and Maul could feel the embarrassment radiating off him even without the force.

“If you liked that, you’ll love what I prepare for you next time.” Maul said through a grin. He didn’t give Macabre a chance to think about what that statement implied though, because in a second Maul had Macabre’s pants pulled down and hard dick exposed to the open air. It was maybe slightly below average for a Zabrak, but still spined and with a growing knot at the base. Maul took Macabre’s surprise as an opportunity to knock on his shields again. Macabre wasted no time in lowering them. Maul maneuvered his presence to the front of Macabre’s mind, so he could experience Macabre’s senses. See through his eyes, hear through his ears, and most importantly feel through his dick. Then Maul got to work one hand working Macabre’s dick as the other squeezes his ass. His head mouthing and biting at the back of Macabre’s neck as he practically sat on Maul’s hard thigh. Maul could feel every touch like it was happening to his own body. He forgot how good this felt when the other person was force sensitive, everything was that much stronger. It didn’t take long for Macabre to cum, squirting against the training room wall. Maul bit the back of his neck hard when he did, drawing blood, but more importantly marking Macabre as his. They stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying the afterglow. Then Maul pulled away setting Macabre down who busied himself with trying to get his cum off the wall. Maul sat down and went to pull away a second time this time through the force, and it almost worked. There was a remanent. A familiar remanent, one he hadn’t felt since the day he lost his legs. A force bond. Fuck. That was not the plan, sure there were ways to break force bonds, but Maul sure as hell didn’t know them. He could spin this situation, he hadn’t been planning on taking on an apprentice, but if he was going to Macabre was a fine choice. He just needed to seal the deal.

“Come sit,” Maul said to Macabre who had apparently decided that wiping his seed on his tank top that would be covered by his pancho was his best option. Maul gestured to his lap. Macabre carefully obliged, plopping down on Mauls metal legs. Maul breathed out heavy, rubbing his cheek against Macabre sent marking him, again claiming him as Maul’s. 

“Come with me.” Maul said and Macabre froze up. “I can teach you so much,” Maul continued wrapping his arms protectively around Macabre. “About the force, about our people. I can show you the galaxy. Keep Auntie far away from you.” Macabre still didn’t respond. Maul tried one more attempt, “Please, I want you with me.” And Macabre took a second to think, before nodding softly and falling asleep in Mauls arms


End file.
